Someday Soon
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It had already been a near perfect Christmas, Stiles didn't think it could get any better. Sterek. Oneshot.


_I haven't written Sterek in so long! I love them so much, so here's a cutesy Christmas fic._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

It was almost midnight on Christmas before Derek Hale and Mieczyslaw Stilinski—better known as Stiles—began to make their way up to their bedroom. It had been a long day, made even longer by the fact that most of their friends and pack had arrived late last night, and the kids had gotten up early in the morning, and so they were only running on several hours of sleep.

Stiles had to admit that it had been one of the best Christmas' of his life. There was one, when he was seven, that he had spent with his mother and father that would always hold that top position, but this was a close second. It was the first time in nearly five years that all of their pack and friends and family were able to spend it together. Growing up was something that they all had to do, and for the most part, it had been fun and fulfilling, but a part of growing up also meant getting busy and not being able to keep up with all of their friends and family.

Scott McCall and Malia Tate now had a daughter, named Evelyn, after Malia's adopted mother—Evie for short—with eyes just as crazy as her mothers and soft floppy hair like her fathers. Scott was working as a veterinary, taking over the clinic from Alan Deaton when he retired the previous year. Malia worked at a recently established wildlife preserve about half an hour out of of Beacon Hills.

Kira Yukimura had been in Japan for the past three years, exploring more of her roots as a Thunder Kitsune, immersing herself in the culture of other Kitsune's. Her parents had moved away from Beacon Hills shortly after she had left to join the Skin Walkers, and so it wasn't often that she came back, mainly communicating online and over the phone.

Lydia Martin lived in Paris now, and she and her girlfriend were taking the world by storm, Lydia with her leaps and bounds in the mathematics field and her girlfriend in the fashion one. Last year, they had adopted twin babies—naming them Allison and Erica.

Liam Dunbar, Hayden Romero and Theo Raeken had a slightly complex relationship, and the three of them had been living together and away from Beacon Hills as they went through college, and had been back for two years. Liam was working as a coach of the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High, and the team had never had so many victories in a row. Hayden was working in early childhood and Theo had gained a mechanical engineering degree that he had put to use at a garage.

Jackson Whittemore and Ethan Carver had been making visits back to Beacon Hills at least once a year since their return in their friends senior year. They were more in contact with Lydia, the two of them striking up a strong friendship given their history together, and she had even been the 'Best Man' at their wedding two years ago.

Noah Stilinski and Melissa McCall had finally gotten together a couple of years ago, and Melissa had moved into the Stilinski home, while Scott, Malia and Evie had moved into the McCall home. Stiles and Scott had been _very_ happy to officially be brothers, even though they had been unofficial family for years, and they had adopted a husky that had been brought injured into the vet clinic, and named it 'Wolf'.

Cora Hale still wasn't in contact very often. Sometimes months and months—once almost a whole year going when she hadn't seen or spoken to her brother. Beacon Hills still held a lot of painful memories for her, but unlike Derek, she hadn't built up any good ones to replace the bad. She was travelling around Europe, picking up odd jobs and seeing the world.

Isaac Lahey had been a surprising one to reappear, but not an unwelcome one. He had decided to move back to Beacon Hills a few years ago, now with a journalism degree under his belt, and he had been living at Derek's old loft in town.

Lastly was Peter Hale, who was still hanging around like a bad, sometimes creepy smell. However, he was family, and Stiles tried not to show how badly Peter could get under his skin at times. Fortunately, he wasn't living in the rebuilt Hale home, he had moved into a little red and white house in an unsuspecting suburban block where he stared at the house wives as they power walked around in their tight yoga pants.

And this year, they had all come together, for Christmas in the Hale home.

Or, the Hale-Stilinski home, as Derek insisted.

It had been a while after Stiles had left school before they had actually gotten together. Derek was still in contact with Braeden Tandy, and Stiles had been jealous of that for a while. Plus, given Derek was back in Beacon Hills and Stiles was off at University in California, there was the whole long distance thing, which Stiles really wasn't the best at. With his studies and his social life, it was hard to keep up with everyone. He didn't realize it until a few years later, Derek also wasn't making too big of an effort to stay in contact, because he wanted Stiles to get that full college experience without feeling like he owed anything to Derek.

But once he had moved back, things had fallen into place.

Derek had started his own construction business, and Stiles had started working at the only architecture firm in Beacon Hills, and everything just spiraled until they wound up waking up in Derek's bed, naked. It had been a little awkward at first, especially given Derek really wasn't all that good when it came to speaking about his feelings, but they made it work.

Stiles was now twenty-five and they had been together for just about three years.

Somehow, though, with everything that they had gone through, it felt like a lot longer.

"I can't believe how fast those kids grow up," Stiles murmured, trying not to start cooing for the umpteenth time over Allison and Erica. With Evie—who was also his goddaughter—he got to see her most days, at _least_ every second day. But with Lydia and her girlfriend living in Paris, he usually only got to see them three or four times a year, at most. That didn't stop him from being their favourite uncle, but it did stop him from seeing them grow up, so he only got to see them in leaps and bounds.

"You sound like a parent," Derek mused.

"Yeah, well, you're the dad and I'm the mum, that's how this works, right?" Stiles muttered as he made his way from the lounge where the girls were sleeping on a bed they had set up for them on a blow up mattress, and into the kitchen, where he began piling dishes into the dishwasher. Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement at his partner.

"Uh, no. That's definitely _not_ how this works," he began with a raised eyebrow. "If you're talking pack dynamics, then by your logic, it would be Scott who is the dad and Malia who is the mum, and even though they're _actual_ parents, that still scares me. If you're talking—I don't know— _anything_ else, then you're wrong as well." Stiles just rolled his eyes, not bothering to expand further as he finished stacking the dish washer for the third time that day.

"Hey—guys?" Scott's voice was quiet in the doorway. Both turned to look at them, Evie fast asleep in Scott's arms, Malia looking tired beside her partner, her head resting on his other shoulder. "We're going to head off now."

"Of course," Stiles grinned as he came over, giving Malia a kiss on the cheek and Scott an awkward hug, trying not to disturb Evie.

"We'll drop her off around three tomorrow?" Scott checked, even though they had already gone over this ten times before. "And I'll bring some of our clothes as well, with our scents, because the full moon is going to be up when we're away—"

"Scott?" Derek interrupted him, a soft smile on his face. "We've looked after her on a full moon before, and she's fine."

"Plus Derek has way more experience than any of us with baby werewolves. He's the one who actually grew up with them, remember?" Stiles reminded him with a grin and Scott gave a deprecating smile, knowing that he was just fussing because it was his baby girl that they were leaving behind. He and Malia were going away for five nights, a little getaway for the first time since Evie was born, and Derek and Stiles were going to look after her.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Malia called softly as they began backing away, toward the front door. Peter was the next one to come up from the second lounge at the back of the house.

"When are you two getting one of those things?" He asked in his usual blunt manner.

"You mean a kid?" Stiles clarified with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, that," Peter was shrugging into a leather jacket, even though he was about ten years too old to be wearing one of them.

"That is _not_ something that we're talking about with you," Derek ended that conversation effectively and Peter just shrugged. He gave his nephew a hug which looked uncomfortable and he nodded at Stiles before leaving. Noah and Melissa had already left a few hours ago, and Isaac had decided to stay over, like he did quite often. Lydia, Lydia's girlfriend and Kira were all in the one bedroom on the first floor, Jackson and Ethan were in one on the second floor—given those two still got a little frisky when they were together for too long, Cora and Isaac were in another room, and then Liam, Hayden and Theo were in the last room on the second floor.

On the third floor was the attic, where half of it had been converted into a massive bedroom for Stiles and Derek, and the remaining half was a large study, big enough for both of them to have their own space.

"You know he's weird, right?" Stiles muttered as they watched Peter get in his car through the kitchen window.

"You know he can still hear you, right?" Derek responded, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah. So?" Stiles shrugged and Derek let out a laugh, before rubbing his fingers over his eyes and then pressing his thumb to his temple. Stiles glanced around the kitchen, and was satisfied that it was reasonably tidy. Lydia had managed to fit all of the leftovers into the fridge before she had put her daughters to bed, and Scott and Isaac had put away all of the clean dishes from the first two loads that the dish washer had done. "Let's go to bed," Stiles said to Derek softly, reaching out and linking his fingers together with Derek's.

"I thought you wanted to wait for this load to finish so that we didn't have to put it away in the morning?" Derek pointed.

"But _you_ are about to fall asleep on your feet," Stiles replied with an adoring smile as he moved to stand directly in front of his boyfriend. Derek had been up even earlier than the kids, cooking up a storm in the kitchen, so he had got even less sleep than the rest of them. Plus he had been up later the night before last, because that had been when Cora had arrived, and they had gone out for a run in the forest. Stiles had let them do their thing, even though Derek had asked for him to come, because he knew how special time was for the siblings to be together. "And if I stay up, then _you're_ going to stay up, and this load of dishes isn't as important to me as you are."

"You're cheesy," Derek told him with a huff, but there was a slight red tinge to his cheeks, and Stiles prided himself in still being able to make the older man blush.

"And you're beautiful," Stiles sung out, lifting up on his tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the mouth. Derek kissed him back, a bit more firmly, pressing Stiles into the kitchen bench. Stiles would have loved to continue this, but there were a few important things that stopped him from carrying on. "Okay, okay," Stiles tapped his hands against Dereks chest. "One, you need sleep, not sex—"

"We could do both," Derek mumbled, although just the words seem to make him look even more tired.

"And two, we're in a house filled with werewolves, who would hear pretty much the whole thing, because even if they're asleep now, you _know_ I get loud enough to wake them up," Stiles finished and Derek let out a chuckle.

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll double check the doors and windows." He was just being extra cautious, but Stiles didn't say anything. Only the front door needed to be locked, because they had already gone around the house and locked everything else up, but Derek always just wanted to make sure when he had people that he considered family in the house. Stiles turned off the lights and checked once more on Allison and Erica, making sure they were still both fast asleep, before he started up the stairs. There were fairy lights twining the hand railings of the stair case, lighting his way, and even more colourful decorations over doorways and hanging from the ceiling. Derek wasn't a big fan of decorations, but Stiles was, and last night when the twins and Evie had gotten there, the three of them had all gone crazy with lots of help from their Uncle Stiles.

He got up to his shared bedroom with Derek and began undressing, making sure to toss his hideous Christmas jersey toward the basket in the corner because he knew how much Derek hated it when clothes were left on the ground. He plugged his phone into the charger next to his side of the bed and then smiled as Derek came into the room.

"Everything locked up?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"And everyone's asleep?" Stiles continued with a small smile, because he knew that Derek would have stopped by every bedroom to make sure everyone was safe and sound.

"Yeah," Derek repeated, looking a little embarrassed. Stiles just smiled as Derek undressed and then turned off the light, coming over to the bed. There were lights twinkling in the room from the mini Christmas tree that Evie had insisted they put in there, and Stiles could just make out Derek's face. Derek rolled over, curling his body into Stiles'. His breathing began to even out, but Stiles had one last question.

"Hey, Derek?" He asked softly into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Derek's breath was warm against his neck.

"Are we going to have kids?" It was something they had talked about a few times, but for some reason, it was like they never got to conclusion of it. Probably because they both felt as though now wasn't the right time, and they wanted to enjoy it being just the two of them for a little while longer.

"Absolutely," Derek's sleepy voice was certain. "Someday soon, I'm going to marry you, and we're going to have kids, and you're going to be the most amazing father." Stiles' body stiffened slightly, completely taken aback by Derek's admission. But then he felt the soft graze of Derek's beard as he leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck, and he relaxed again, feeling tears of happiness pressing behind his eyes.

This was definitely one of the best Christmas' ever.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
